The embodiments disclosed within this specification relate to user interfaces. More particularly, the embodiments relate to graphical user interface objects.
Graphical user interface objects (hereinafter “objects”) are routinely incorporated into graphical user interfaces (GUIs). Such GUIs sometimes become quite complex, requiring a myriad of different objects. Presently, computer programmers who program such GUIs must keep track of the various attributes assigned to different objects that are incorporated into the GUIs so as to ensure that there are no conflicts among the various objects. Managing the various objects and their attributes can be cumbersome, however.